hijo de la luna
by shaina the dark rose
Summary: Historia basada en la canción hijo de la luna de mecano.Una gitana cuenta una historia, Momoko ansia compañía, Miyako un esposo. ¿Que pasara?


En el pueblo, una bella chica gitana, de tez morena, claros ojos verdes y cabello negro azabache Ella llamo la atención de los pasantes, se presento como Kaoru. Y comenzó a cantar...

_**-Tonto el que no entienda.  
cuenta una leyenda…...**_

* * *

En un hermoso valle una mujer rubia con ojos color celestes probablemente gitana rogaba a la luna, llorando pedía que al llegar el día pudiese casarse con un hombre importante.

En lo alto del cielo la preciosa luna llena escuchaba sus ruegos mientras era aconsejada por las estrellas.

-_**esa mujer debe conseguirlo por sus propios medios.**_- dijo una de ellas -_**no es correcto meterse en la historia de otros,- **_volvieron a susurrar.

La mujer no las escuchaba, solo veía a la hermosa rubia. Desde muchos tiempos ella quería compañía, alguien de verdad, no como las estrellas, ellas solo querían ser las primeras en volver a tocar el suelo de abajo.

-_**no se me acerquen**_-espeto realmente enojada. -_**dejen de susurrar incoherencias**_-

La luna se dividió ella misma escogió una esencia de si para moldear un cuerpo humano. Decoro su obra pidiendo prestado a un tulipán su color rojo-anaranjado para dar vida a un cabello tan suave como el terciopelo, unos ojos del color de las rosas con pestañas largas y tupidas, y el color de la piel a un bello armiño. Cuando termino de moldear el cuerpo femenino, ella misma se adentro en el.

al abrir los ojos de su nuevo cuerpo y a mover sus extremidades levemente. Su semblante era tranquilo y sus ojos rosas se enfocaron en la mujer.

La mujer seguía allí, llorando. De pronto de ente los pliegues blancos de la luna se abría la forma de una mujer. Ella caminaba sobre el cielo nocturno con un semblante tranquilo y una sonrisa materna hasta quedar flotando sobre su posición. Ella la miro maravillada desde el suelo, donde permanecía arrodillada

-_**Tendrás a tu hombre, piel morena**_- la mujer no solo escucho la dulce, melodiosa y tranquila voz de la mujer, sino que también escucho a la luna repetir su voz. -_**desde el cielo vengo a hablarte**_- la mujer seguía mirándola en shock, la luna le sonrió. -_**dime tu nombre gitana.**_- pidió

La mujer le dedico una reverencia cortes y respetuosa -_**Soy Miyako, señorita luna**_- luego le sonrió agradecida -_**gracias por escuchar mis plegarias y...**_- no pudo continuar, la otra presencia le había puesto un dedo en los labios

-_**Miyako**_- el nombre sonó como música en sus finos labios -_**te concederé tu deseo, pero, a cambio quiero el hijo primero que le engendres a el**_-

-_**¿Para que quieres un hijo en esta tierra...?**_- pregunto contrariada la rubia

-¿_**Entonces no quieres desposarte?**_- pregunto evadiendo la pregunta, la mujer asintió rápidamete

-_**Discúlpeme!**_- rogó ella -_**No quise sonar descortés señorita...**_- la mujer no sabia como llamarla

La luna se lo pensó unos segundos -_**Momoko Yue**__***~**_

La mujer deposito sobre los ojos serrados de la maravillada mujer un suave beso. Al abrir los ojos, la luna noto con satisfacción como cambiaban los ojos de la mujer, esa era la marca con la que la reconocería -_**tus ojos demuestran la marca...MI marca**_- la mujer la miro sin comprender, a lo que ella solo atino a dar una leve risilla -_**adiós.**_-

-_**Espera!**_!- Miyako no quería que se fuera -_**¿Volverás?**_- la rubia escucho una leve risilla y vio un asentimiento -_**Entonces... Hasta pronto...Momoko**_- le dio una inocente y hermosa sonrisa.

La luna se la devolvió con afecto, esa humana le agrado, se quería quedar a hablar con ella, pero el sol casi salia, y ella debía ceder su puesto.

Ella pensó en lo que izo la humana... inmolo a su propio hijo... eso no le traería nada bueno

Miyako la vio desaparecer en el cielo que comenzaba a iluminarse, preguntándose para que quería a su primer bebe. Bueno, no se preocuparía por ello, ya pronto, no estaría sola.

En la noche siguiente, Momoko condujo a un hombre hacia ella. No sabia mucho de ese alma, solo que había deseado a una hermosa esposa con ojos igual de celeste que el.

Mientras bailaban, la luna lo guió hacia ella. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Un sentimiento se encendió entre el y ella.

-_**¿Quien es el?**_- pregunto mirando al hombre

-_**Un hombre poderoso... su nombre en esta tierra es Cody**_- le respondió una estrella cercana luego se quedo callada.

La luna se lo pensó un poco. Aun seguía en su cuerpo humano. Con un movimiento de mano la estrella se deshizo en una brisa que bajo a la tierra y se poso sobre una mujer noble, con pecas, peli-roja.

Algún tiempo luego, la mujer llamada Miyako dio a luz a su primer hijo. El hombre, Cody, se adentro en su tienda, para ver al recién nacido.

Descubrió con cuidado al niño, al verlo, tanto la sorpresa como el disgusto se apoderaron de su mirar.

El niño era blanco como el lomo de un armiño, con los ojos grises en vez de cielo. Un niño igual que su madre; igual que la luna

-_**¡MALDITA SU ESTAFA!**_- Grito con ira -_**ESTE HIJO ES DE UN PAYO ESTO NO ME LO CAYO**_- salio colérico de la tienda de su esposa.

-_**No, déjame explicar**_- pidió la rubia sosteniendo al niño

Miyako salio y vio a la luna con ruego -_**¿Que he echo mal? ¿Porque el niño es tan blanco? Momoko... luna ayúdame**_- lloro.

-"_quien a su hijo inmola para no estar sola, poco le iba a querer"_- el viento se lo susurro al oído la mujer aun llorando entro de nuevo a la tienda.

Gitano al creerse deshonrado fue hasta su mujer, cuchillo en mano -_**DE QUIEN ES EL HIJO... ME HAS ENGAÑADO**_- Dijo

Y de muerte la hirió. Lo ultimo que pronuncio la mujer fue un "_momoko_".Luego se hizo al monte con el niño en brazo y allí le abandono

* * *

La luna bajo con su apariencia humana hasta donde Miyako veía moribunda como el amor de su vida se llevaba a su bebe.

Se acerco a ella y le susurro "_vamos, Miyako, vamos a un lugar mejor_" tomo entre sus manos el alma de la mujer y la encamino al cielo, muy cerca de ella, como una brillante estrella.

Bajo de nuevo, hacia el monte, y miro por vez primera al que seria su hijo, y el de su amiga.

Acogió al niño en sus brazos, el rió ella solo esbozo una sonrisa. Y se lo llevo. No podría subir en algún tiempo, pero valdría la pena...

_**Y en las noches  
que haya luna llena  
será porque el niño  
esté de buenas.  
y si el niño llora  
menguará la luna  
para hacerle una cuna.  
y si el niño llora  
menguará la luna  
para hacerle una cuna.**_

Termino de cantar, la gente aplaudió y dejo dinero en el sombrero que su esposo paso en la mano izquierda, mientras sostenía un bulto en la mano derecha.

-_**¿Crees que el sea el hijo de la luna?**_- pregunto mientras le cedía el bulto a la mujer

-_**No lo creo, Butch, estoy segura**_- respondió mientras destapaba la cabeza de un niño -_**Muy segura...**_ - Agrego sonriendo luego.

* * *

historia inspirada en hijo de la luna de mecano

*yue = luna

Mi primer fanfic n-n espero les guste

¿reviews?


End file.
